


The Discovery

by Marf_Redux



Series: Shattered Verse [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: artificially created genetic offspring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Kolivan is informed by the genetically created off spring of a possible hidden base connnected to their creation
Series: Shattered Verse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287422
Kudos: 1





	1. Part One of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

The Discovery  
Part One of Three

“Excuse me Kolivan,” one of the genetically produced offspring said to him as he walked through the halls of the blade head quarters. “I need to speak with you about something important.” He stopped walking and focused on the human the one called Adam. The result of Shiro’s dna being mixed with Curtis. 

“What is it?” He asked wishing that there was any where else he could send these people. Earth had flatly refused to ever let them set foot on it and Daibazaal and Altea were still considering letting the ones of Galra or Altean heritage go to them but that would still leave him with the human ones to deal with. 

“Since we are stuck here we’ve been trying to make ourselves useful,” he said sadly. “We’ve been trying to dig up information on the one who ordered us and we think we might have found something important.” The dark skinned young man adjusted his glasses a detail that still amazed him. The company that made them had gone to great deal of effort to make them seem to have lived real lives. “Anyway I need you to come with me.”

He nodded and followed after him. “So when we were talking about our different virtual environments we eventually noticed one detail that was in all of them, at least one visit to the site of the first human colony on what came to be called Shirogane’s moon.” He saw the young man frown, “When I asked my dad he said it was found by another Shirogane not him and everyone else heard the same story.” He sighed, “Anyway we checked the navigation charts and the habitable moon orbiting an out of the way gas giant isn’t listed but we dug a little deeper and saw that whole system is so remote that it’s never been properly surveyed.” 

“You believe the moon might actually exist?” He asked and realized they were heading to the area where navigation data was stored. The man nodded and opened the door. He found a few more of them in there waiting for him including Ursa the one who was genetically his child with Shiro. “Show me what you’ve found.” He said to them as he entered.

“Data on this system is very sparse but gravity readings indicate that a moon of the right size might exist around the fifth Gas Giant in the system.” Ursa said giving him an unreadable look. “Of course someone will have to actually go there to see if there is such a moon.”

“But if there is then there’s a good bet the reason we know about it is because the man who ordered our creation supplied it’s coordinates in his files.” Adam said looking pleased with himself. “Though why he’d include it is anyone’s guess.”

“Most likely as a trap for whoever is sent to investigate,” Ursa said with a scowl. “I would volunteer to go but you will not trust any of us with a ship.” He thought he detected a bit of hurt but brushed it aside. He couldn’t trust them not yet and they knew it. “Still I would warn whoever you do send to simply do a fly by at first.”

“Sound advice,” He said and thought he saw a slight smile. “I do hope in time to trust all of you but it will take time please send me everything you can recall about this moon.” He saw them nod in response as he turned and headed to his office. He needed to do his own double checking and contact Acxa she was the best operative to do this since unlike some of the others she’d actually limit herself to a fly by if so ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

The Discovery   
Part Two of Three

She double checked her flight path as she entered the system that potentially held some of Kuro’s secrets. Which meant that this was an incredibly dangerous fly by and she needed to be prepared for anything. The fact that the source of this information was Kuro’s genetic mix and match science experiments only made her more uncomfortable. She preferred not to think about their existence especially the genetic son she now shared with Keith. “Kolivan, I am beginning my approach setting all scanners active and relaying all data as it comes in.” 

It was a necessary precaution in case this turned out to be a trap and she didn’t manage to escape it. As she began to make her fly by she noticed that several readings that indicated artificial constructs in the system. The system topography was also conforming to what they expected including a moon that was showing as habitable. “Kolivan, I can confirm the moon exist I will make a brief fly by and then withdraw from the system.” She began her approach and then frowned as suddenly a large streamlined ship decloaked in front of her. “Kolivan there is a large ship here.” She noticed then that her transmission feed cut out and before she could react she was caught in some type of gravity beam.

“Blade of Marmora ship identify yourself?” an automated voice said over the comm channel. She considered her options she had no idea how to respond there were no weapons on her fighter that could damage a ship of that size. It’s structure looked Altean. “If you do not identify yourself you will be terminated.”

“This is Acxa of the blade of Marmora,” she said in response to the threat. “I demand that you identify yourself?” It might buy her some time and there was always a slim chance that they actually would identify themselves.

“I am the AI That controls the battle ship Altea’s Revenge,” a familiar voice said as an image of Kuro appeared. “If your here then it means you found the kids and they pointed the way just like my creator planned.”

“So this was a trap,” she said to herself and began to consider how she could get out here. “Your creator built that ship then?” It was disturbing to think that Kuron could have built a ship like that in the time he had been on the run.

“No, this vessel was manufactured by Haggar as the first in a new fleet to give her son so they could build their altean empire,” the AI said casually. “And this is not a trap I am simply following protocol that is to tell you that you cannot enter this system or land on Shirogane’s moon without the children it is meant for them so go back to Kolivan and tell him that to come here the two of you must be accompanied by the children.”

She noticed her computer had received navigation data. “Follow this course out of my system or you will be destroyed.” The ship released her fighter and then cloaked itself. She knew better than to deviate from the path she’d been ordered to follow so she headed out following it exactly.

“Acxa do you read?” Kolivan’s voice came through once she was out of the system. She acknowledged that she was receiving. “What happened your data stream cut out suddenly?” So apparently he hadn’t heard about the ship.

“I was ambushed by a War ship under the command of an AI patterned after Kuro,” she said as an explanation. “He allowed me to leave to pass on a message to you about what we have to do to be allowed to land on Shirogane’s moon.”

“So the genetic creations were correct about it existing.” Kolivan said and then in a serious tone. “Return to base we will discuss it here and not over interstellar transmission. She didn’t blame him they needed to keep this a secret until they decided if they’d come with the children or try coming in force.


	3. Chapter 3

The Discovery  
Part Three of Three

“You sure about this,” Jiro asked him from the cockpit of the transport ship they were on. “I can’t help but think a Capital Ship would stand a much better chance of getting out of her alive if this goes south.” He glanced back at the area where the hybrid genetic creations were crammed together in what would have been the cargo hold. “Not to mention a lot more leg room.”

“Unfortunately acquiring a capital ship for this would have necessitated telling the Coalition what we were up to and that would have started a round of debates,” he said looking at his lover. “Given the tensions currently surrounding everything to do with Kuro it just seems better to handle this ourselves.”

Jiro was about to respond when the large ship Acxa had described decloaked in front of them. “Wow that’s an impressive ship,” Jiro said and it certainly was. “It kind of reminds me of the center of the Castle just slightly more oval.” He then looked down, “We have been sent a question addressed to Sirk, looks like this AI is going to make sure we have them with us.”

He called for the hybrid woman to come up and she did. After her it asked for another and another. So he stood back as a parade of the off spring came one at a time and answered seemingly random questions about their dream life. He had to admit it was a good security system after the last one finally entered the correct answer an image of Kuro appeared on their screens. “Welcome home, children,” it then flicked its eyes to them. “Kolivan, and one of the Shirogane head to the landing pad at these coordinates.” 

Jiro gave him a look clearly asking if he should and he nodded. The flight was uneventful even though they were being shadowed by a large capital ship. He noticed several installations and even more capital ships decloaking as they went by. This was far too large to have been done by a signal person no which made him wary. “Either Haggar had already built all this before Kuro took possession of it or he has help we don’t know about.” Jiro said giving voice to the same things he was thinking about.

“That’s a mobile ship dock,” he said pointing out a structure with an in progress version of the war ships they saw floating around. He looked at Jiro, “Perhaps I should have requested that capital ship after all.” 

“Too late now we’re here,” Jiro said with a weak smile and began to guide the ship toward the landing bay. As they flew over the moon it became clear there was a large city built on it but there were only minimal power readings from the city. “Well let’s go see what Kuro’s AI has to say.” he said as the ship touche down on the pad.

He and Jiro led the off spring off the ship and they were greeted by a hologram of Kuro. “Welcome, children if the twenty of you will follow that path it will take you to where your homes have been perfectly recreated from the virtual environments.” The Hologram said in Kuro’s voice. “All your family photos and possessions have been as well including your personal star ships.” The AI seemed almost sad, “our creator regretted bringing you into the world in such a way but he needed that VR tech and placing an order was the easiest way to get it this system and everything in it is yours to do with as you will.” The AI then looked at him and Jiro, “And yes you two that includes the capital ships and all the manufacturing facilities that Haggar had built as the foundation of a new Altean empire.”

Well that confirmed that his was Haggar’s doing, “Now Kolivan if you and this Takeshi Shirogane will come with me I have questions about my creator that need answering.”

He glanced at Jiro who turned toward the off spring, “go look around and we’ll all meet back here in about half an hour.” The AI seemed amused but didn’t say anything as he and Jiro began to follow it. “So when was the last time Kuro was here?”

“Based on your question I would assume then that my creator is supposedly dead and you wish to see if he came here after his death,” The AI said in a bored town. “In answer to your question it has been roughly three and half months since he was last here.” Which would have been before his supposed death. “Judging by your faces that is after his apparent death, and believe me I understand the suspicion even I am not sure if I actually know about all the facilities under his control or if the eight I have the coordinates for are the only ones.”

“You have the coordinates to eight of his facilities,” Jiro asked casually. “Will you share them with us or do we need the kids?” He had the feeling that it wouldn’t be that easy and he guessed Jiro did as well bringing up the kids.

“The kids can unlock them but sadly my creator insist that you jump through hoops,” the AI said and almost sounded apologetic. “First I will need the coordinates of where he was supposedly killed to see if it is one of the eight facilities,” the AI said seeming thoughtful. “And then once each month after that the children can unlock one set of coordinates the order of which will vary depending on which is unlocked first if my creator didn’t die at a facility.”

They stepped into a room then with a central console. “If you would enter the coordinates where my creator died I will tell you if it was one of our facilities or not.” He glanced at Jiro who nodded and walked over to the console and began to type. He was reminded again how good with coordinates all three of the Shirogane’s were. “Ah that is one them the one he called the think tank that he built to use the VR technology that he stole.” The Ai looked impressed, “he used the technology to create scenarios where versions of the Holt’s, Allura, and other coalitions geniuses would create marvels that he could then reproduce here in the real world.” The AI looked down at them, “Your coalition is very lucky to have acquired such impressive technologies right off the bat.”

He glanced at Jiro and saw the same horrible realization on his face. They finally knew what the Earth government had found and hidden in the missing twelve hours. The AI Was looking at them in a way that made it clear it could read their faces. “So you don’t have the data, shame but don’t worry you can recover it from the archive once that unlocks sadly as it backs up data from all facilities it will be the last set of coordinates unlocked but hey you get the foundry next which contains experimental alloys and other fun building materials.”

He ignored the AI and began to plan how they were going to proceed from this there was so much to unpack. “If the children agree to hand this over to the coalition will you object,” Jiro asked looking at the AI.

“Not at all I serve the children if they ask me to serve the coalition then I will serve it gladly,” the AI said and then looked right at him. “My creator was adamant that the children be treated well and by taking everything Haggar built and giving it to them he assures they will be major players.”

He really had no response to that and he knew it was going to anger the coalition that access to this equipment was contingent on Kuro’s creations good will but it might solve the problem of what to do with them. If they had a place in the coalition even one as strange as this it would get them out of his facilities but he and the others would have a lot to talk about involving this discovery.

The End.


End file.
